headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek: Voyager: The Gift
"The Gift" is the second episode of the fourth season of the American science fiction television series Star Trek: Voyager. It is the 69th episode of the series overall and the 477th episode of all Star Trek programs combined. The episode was directed by Anson Williams and written by producer Joe Menosky. It first aired on the UPN network on Wednesday, September 10th, 1997. In this episode, Captain Janeway tries to help Seven of Nine adjust to experiencing life outside the Borg Collective. When Seven proves uncooperative, Janeway is forced to take stern measures. Meanwhile, Kes begins evolving into a higher state of being - a transformation that could spell disaster or salvation for the crew of the [[USS Voyager NCC-74656|USS Voyager]]. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on the Star Trek: Voyager: The Complete Series DVD boxset collection and disc one of the Star Trek: Voyager: The Complete Fourth Season DVD collection. * Stardate: 51008 * Production code number: 170 * Final appearance of Kes on the series; final episode for actress Jennifer Lien. * "The Gift" was also the title for the first annual edition of the ongoing Star Trek: The Next Generation comic book series. Allusions * The introduction of Seven of Nine and her previous associate with the Borg was the major subplot of the two-part "Scorpion" episode that bridged seasons 3 and 4. What else have they done? Quotes * Captain Janeway: I've got an Ocampan who wants to be something more and a Borg who's afraid of becoming something less. Here's to Vulcan stability. * The Doctor: I also took the liberty of stimulating your hair follicles; a vicarious experience for me, as you might imagine. * Seven of Nine: We fully recall the engineering specifications of your vessel. :* B'Elanna Torres: Good. Can you also recall the way it looked before you turned it into a Borg circus? * Captain Janeway: I can tell by the expression on your face that you've got some bad news :* Tuvok: I have no expression on my face. However, you are correct. * Seven of Nine: Your attempts to assimilate this drone will fail. You can alter our physiology, but you cannot change our nature. We will betray you. We are Borg. * Captain Janeway: She may have been raised by Borg, raised to think like a Borg. But she's with us now. And underneath all that technology she is a human being - whether she's ready to accept that or not. And until she is ready... someone has to make the decisions for her. * Seven of Nine: You have imprisoned us in the name of humanity; yet you will not grant us your most cherished human right: to choose our own fate. You are hypocritical, manipulative. We do not want to be what you are! Return us to the Collective! * Seven of Nine: My designation is Seven of Nine. But the others are gone. Designations are no longer relevant. I am... one. * Kes: My gift to you... See also External Links * * * "The Gift" at Wikipedia * "The Gift" at Memory Alpha * "The Gift" at Memory Beta * "The Gift" at TV.com episode guide * "The Gift" at the Star Trek Database * "The Gift" at TV Rage.com Episode guide ---- Category:1997/Episodes Category:September, 1997/Episodes